A Royal Pain In The Ass
by TheGirlWithKaleidoscopeEyes27
Summary: When Annabeth discovers that she has been in an arranged marriage to Percy Jackson, Prince of Olympia since birth she is, for obvious reasons, rather infuriated. But as she gets to know the man who she once fought with incessantly she begins to see that she might have a chance at a happy marriage and maybe even love. Percabeth multichapter fic set in the 16-17 hundreds
1. Chapter 1

**Autors Note,**

**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfiction (other than a few short head cannons from my facebook page adminning days) hope you enjoy! please review constructive criticism will be lovingly embraced. This will be a multichapter fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero's of Olympus and all the characters are Rick Riordans property.**

**(my inspiration for this story came from WElaine21's story the art of falling in love which you should totally check out i hope i didn't copy you too much!)**

* * *

**A Royal Pain in the Ass Chapter 1**

If Annabeth wasn't currently occupied with being in a state of complete and utter irritation she might take the time to answer the knocking on her bedroom door, and the soft but slightly exasperated calls of "Annabeth just tell me what happened.". However, she was currently using all her will power to stop herself from violently destroying the dainty white gold tea set that sat on the table across from her. She walked over to the window and placed her arm on the cool glass, leaning her forehead on her forearm. She sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly in an attempt to calm down. Apparently her parents had forgotten to mention in the last 17 years that they had arranged for her to marry some foreign prince the day she was born. She knew she was a princess, and she wasn't under any delusions that when she did marry, it would be an agreement that benefitted her kingdom. But she thought her parents could at leats do her the courtesy of letting her choose the prince she married.

"Annabeth, you know very well that I'm capable of breaking this door down, so open up before we have a lot of explaining to do to some very angry parents." Annabeth cracked a smile as she remembered the unforgettable time Thalia had helped her break into the wine cellars on her sixteenth birthday. She turned away from the rain sodden gardens outside her window and walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening it to allow the other princess to enter her room, and promptly walked over and fell face down on her bed.

"That bad huh?" Thalia commented as she sat down next to her friend. Annabeth just grunted in response as Thalia let out a small laugh. Annabeths anger had simmered down now and she was left with a horrible churning feeling in her stomach as she contemplated what her future held. A loveless marriage, probably to a prince she'd never met where she would live her life out in an unfamiliar castle and in all likelihood never see her friends or family again.

"Well are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to tickle it out of you?" Thalia teased, Annabeth let out a small burst of a laugh against the soft white embroidered cover of her bed. She then turned only her head around and looked up at her friend. "Arranged marriage." she said finally "Apparently it's been organized since the day I was born."

Thalias face dropped "You're kidding! 17 years and they didn't tell you? I mean the fact that they even organized it in the first place is bad enough keeping a secret for 17 years and giving you hope that you might actually get to marry someone you wanted to marry?" Thalia shook her head.

"I've been trying to think of the right words to describe how much I hate them. the only ones that have come close so far are treacherous, lying, manipulative bastards."

"Yeah, yeah that sounds pretty good." Thalia agreed smiling and moving to lie down net to her friend on the bed.

"I mean I always knew I would have to marry some pompous prince, and i'm not stupid enough to believe I'd find love, but I always imagined a marriage with someone I enjoyed being around at least." Annabeth said, turning her head back into the doona. Thalia gave her a sympathetic look.

"Hey, we'll figure something out." she said and playfully shoulder nudged her friend "You're not alone on this one, you'll never be alone when I'm around to get you in trouble."

* * *

Annabeth walked into breakfast the next morning with an air of tactfulness about her. She sat down at her usual seat, to the left of her father who sat at the head, grabbed two pieces of toast, prepared by the maids and began to go about breakfast as if today was just like any other… that was of course until her father tried to talk to her.

"Annabeth dear could you pass the pitcher of orange juice?" Frederick Chase said with a polite if slightly overdone smile. Annabeth just looked up at him with malice in her eyes.

"Oh sorry I thought you'd _arranged _to have it there because you weren't planning on drinking any." She then began attacking her eggs while trying to hide the small smirk on her face, feeling happy that she could get even a little bit of revenge on her parents.

"Now Annabeth I know this may take some time to get used to but you have to understand that we did it in your best interests." Frederick countered, again pulling out the very obviously fake and only somewhat sympathetic smile.

"The best interests of the kingdom you mean." Annabeth said trying to control the anger that was again bubbling up inside of her, "Don't think for even a second that I don't know why you did this." Annabeth said as she placed her fork and knife purposely on her plate, "I know that whichever prince you've picked out will be the one that best strengthens our ties with another kingdom or helps our financial situation. You'll have given absolutely no regard to whether he has any personality or whether he will care for me because lets face it, you don't care for me either. That's why you arranged this at birth, so you could use me as a pawn in the game you all play and then get me out of your hair without even a notion that my feelings might have been thrown in the mix somehow."

Her eyes were filling with tears now so she turned her head to the side and blinked rapidly. She would not cry in front of her parents, that was something that she stopped at age seven, when she realized how loveless her parents and their marriage was. When she realized that she would never be comforted or given attention if she did show emotion.

"Excuse me I'm not feeling very hungry this morning." Annabeth choked out with a heavy voice. She then wiped her mouth with a napkin and did everything she could not to run out the door before her tears came.

"Annabeth." Her father called his voice weak. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something to comfort her, he always did, tried to make an effort that failed dismally. He closed his mouth again and instead seemed to regain his composure.

Her mother sat there through all of this, stern faced as always. "You will be meeting him at the summer solstice ball next week. I very much hope that you will have grown out of your childish ways by then and will be the accommodating polite princess we brought you up to be."

"Yes, mother." Annabeth practically spat and then proceeded to exit the room, making sure to slam the door behind her.

* * *

"So they still haven't told you who he is?" Thalia asked from Annabeths bed as she sat at the vanity with her maid doing her hair.

"Nope." Annabeth said, popping the p. "Or which kingdom he's from. Guess I'll find out tonight though." The maid finished pinning up Annabeths hair and curtsied once, earning a polite smile from Annabeth before she left the room.

"Yes, I was hoping the guest list for the ball would narrow down the options but it seems your mother has invited the every kingdom in the country. Even Uncle Poseidon is coming, and you know how sketchy Athens relationship is with Olympia." Thalia said standing up from the bed and walking out the door as Annabeth signalled for her to go first.

"Percy is coming tonight?" Annabeth groaned. Percy, the prince and sole heir to the throne of Olympia, was one of the only princes Annabeth had ever talked to, as he was Thalias cousin. And while he seemed like a nice and relatively interesting guy he had a habit of getting on Annabeths nerves all the time, and their conversations usually dissolved into snarky remarks.

"He's not _that_ bad." Thalia pointed out as the two girls made their way towards the ballroom, Annabeth adorned in a white silk gown with gold embroidery her golden hair in a swirling bun at the back of her head, Thalia in a deep blue dress her dark hair twisted eleganty into a knot at the base of her neck.

"I suppose he does at least have a personality." Annabeth agreed "But he's still a royal pain in the ass." Thalia chuckled loudly at that, and several of the passing courtiers to look up at the princesses with mild looks of disapproval.

"Well, I cant say I disagree." Thalia replied, grinning at Annabeth.

The girls reached the grand white doors that lead into the ballroom and nodded to the doorman who opened the doors for them. He stepped out to announce their arrival to the quickly growing crowd of people already in the hall.

"Presenting her highness princess Annabeth Chase of Athens and her highness Thalia Grace of Olympia." The crowd clapped swiftly as the two made their way down the elaborate marble staircase adorned with velvety red carpet. Almost as soon as the girls reached the base of the stairs Annabeths mother approached them and pulled Annabeth away. She shot a look back at Thalia who gave her a sympathetic one in return and a half hearted thumbs up.

"Now the Jacksons have come down specifically for this occasion and I expect that you will act like a princess and not make them rethink their decision to have you marry their son." Athena said in a chastising tone. Annabeth didn't really hear anything her mother had said after "the Jacksons". Percy. He was her fiancé to be. The seemingly nice and intelligent man whom she had no chance of getting along with. She was more screwed then she thought.

Annabeth tried to swallow and found that her throat was dry. She wondered if maybe she could ask to grab a drink and slip off to delay the meeting with Percy. But that's all it would do, delay the inevitable.

She looked up and saw Percy standing with his mother and father behind him. They weren't very far away at all and Annabeth realized too late that she didn't have time to think. What should she say? How she should act? How was she was suppose to marry a man she couldn't even get through ah a conversation with before they both resorted to snarky comments. And then they were there standing in front of Percy and his parents as they looked at Annabeth, smiling kindly. Annabeth decided the best thing to do would be to adopt a modest and polite attitude and hope it came off as real.

"Annabeth it's been so long since we've seen you, you've certainly grown into your looks, you look beautiful in that dress!" Sally exclaimed seeming genuinely happy and bringing a smile to Annabeth's face.

"Thank you Queen Sally, it's a pleasure to see you again." Annabeth's didn't even have to pretend to be happy, Percy and his family seemed to give off an unavoidable happy aura that infected everyone around them.

"You're fairing well I hope Athena?" Poseidon asked politely.

"Very well thank you." Her smile was so unauthentic you could have drawn a better one on with a crayon, "Now why don't we let Annabeth and Percy go off and talk by themselves, I'm sure they've got a lot to catch up on." Athena hinted not so subtly and walked off with the monarchs of Olympia saying something about the wine.

Annabeth's heartbeat sped up again as she realized that she was alone with Percy, would he ask her now? Was he as angry with his parents as she was with hers? "I-" Percy started only to be cut off by Annabeth not a second later.

"Before you say anything lets get this straight, we both know what the situation is and I don't think avoiding it is going to help at all. This isn't exactly my idea of a perfect situation but I still think we should try and get to know each other before we get married." Annabeth said authoritatively. Percy was half smiling half smirking at her.

"I see you're the same Annabeth, straight to the point no time for pleasantries."

Annabeth smirked back at him, "I see you're the same Percy always the charmer." She replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"I agree though, our parents are the worst people in the world but we can't stop it now so we may as well give it a go. And besides, were both intelligent mature people I'm sure we can get along if we try." He smiled warmly at her now and instantly she felt so much more comfortable with her situation, he felt exactly the same way and he was going to be there for her the whole time. "And, hey, I'll make you a deal, no proposals for at least a month and not until we've spent a reasonable amount of time with each other." Percy held out his pinkie as an invitation for her. She smiled and shook her head at the childishness of a pinkie promise but when he wiggled it she reached forward and linked her finger with his.

"Deal." She said decidedly and looked up at him to see him smiling. Maybe, she thought. Just maybe, she could grow to love this man.

* * *

**This chapter is now edited hooray!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note,**

**Sorry quite a short chapter! thanks for all the reviews... well the one review but it was so heart warming that it might as well have been a hundred.**

**probably not my best work as its almost midnight here in Australia but i hope you like it all the same!**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and all the characters are owned by Rick Riordan not me blah blah blah goodnight!**

* * *

**A Royal Pain in the Ass Chapter 2**

"Hey Annabeth, you alright?" Percy asked, a concerned look on his face. It might have seemed to be an out of place question a few seconds ago but right now Annabeth wasn't all right. It was like she was the reality of her situation was hitting her, I mean she'd had time for it to sink in before, but this was different. She was happy for a second there, pleased that she was going to marry Percy. Where had the thought that she could love him come from? This wasn't right she needed time to think she needed to get away, from the suddenly too loud music of the violins that started playing the first dance of the night, from the fake smiles and the pleasantries that defined other peoples opinions of her, from the concerned boy in front of her who was reaching out his hand in comfort and lightly curling his fingers around her upper arm and, oh god, she needed to get away from the feeling that his gentle touch should not be giving her.

"I just-I, no i-im, I think I need to just-sorry." And then she rushed off, her breathing too fast and the feeling that she was watching everything she worried about in an incredibly fast slideshow making her dizzy. She burst out of the lacquered wood doors and into the gardens, only turning a sliver of a thought to the fact that she probably worried a lot of people running out like that. She closed her eyes and brought her hand up, pushing the heel of her palm into her forehead. She took a slow, deep gulp of the frosty night air and breathed it out through a thin gap, repeating this a couple of times before she calmed down enough to walk over to the uninviting metal bench that sat against the wall to her left. She sat down and leaned forward onto her hands closing her eyes once again.

She heard the familiar creak of the doors opening, bringing with them a rise in sound from the ball before they closed again, leaving her again in a sort of muffled silence. She heard foot steps walk towards her, it sounded like a man, probably Percy. He knelt down in front of her and gently slid his finger around to the palm of her hand, slowly prying it off her face. "I know it's scary." He said softly after a moment, "but you're not alone." he moved her hand so that it was in-between his two much larger ones and started rubbing it soothingly with his thumbs. "And anyway, we're not so bad a match are? I mean I know I can be a bit of an idiot sometimes but it'll just make things interesting." Annabeth looked up at him and gave him a small smile, her eyes watering, whether from pain or thankfulness she was not sure.

"I'm just so fed up with having my life arranged for me." Annabeth said after a while, gaining courage from the warmth of his hand, "Marriage was the one thing I thought I'd have a choice in. and it's not like you're a bad choice or anything but I would've liked it to be my choice." He squeezed her hand in understanding, and then smirked cheekily. "What's so funny?" she asked, poking his palm. He grinned up at her. "Annabeth Chase, Princess of Athens and Queen of degrading egos just said 'Its not like I'm a bad choice or anything'. I think you've just made my year." He looked up into her eyes and laughed softly, she couldn't help but laugh along with him, his family's infectious happiness grabbing hold of her again. He stood up and wiped his hands on the thighs of his pants, and then offered a hand to her, "come on, let me walk you to your room." He said jutting his head in the general direction of her bedroom. She took his offer, relishing the feel of his hand in hers. "I'm not gonna be able to keep my reputation of 'queen of degrading egos' much longer if you keep being so good at saying the right thing." She said as she bumped her shoulder into his lightly and smiled up at him.

They stayed in silence for the rest of the trip to her room, hands swinging between them, a comfortable air of understanding settling around them. When they reached the white door of Annabeths room Percy opened it for her before dramatically kissing her hand and bowing goodnight, causing her to laugh, before he head off down the corridor. Percy slowed his footsteps after a few metres and turned back around to face her just as she walked into her room, "Oh, and Annabeth." He called, she leant her head back around the doorframe, holding onto it for support. "You're not too bad a choice yourself." And she smiled again.

This boy was going to be the death of her, him and his infectious happiness and uncanny ability to say exactly what she needed to hear.

She let that smile beam on her face for the rest of the night, letting it act as the bedtime stories or kisses goodnight she never got anymore, letting it comfort her from the monsters under the bed that she no longer feared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note,**

**Another update hooray! thanks so much for all the reviews and favs and follows it is literally the best feeling to wake up in the morning and see all the praise!**

**future chapters will be about as long as this one and ill try to update once a week. **

**Disclaimer: No i don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero's of Olympus or any charters therein. have fun reading Allons-y**

* * *

****A Royal Pain in the Ass Chapter 3****

If you assumed the first thing Annabeth thought about the next morning was Percy you'd be wrong…Very wrong. Her first thought was in fact "Oh shit!". The thought hit her so hard she even voiced it out loud and hoped that there were no maids near by to hear her swear.

The rather unladylike words formed when she realised that either Thalia already knew that Percy was her arranged fiancé to be or that Annabeth would have to tell her, she couldn't decide which one was worse. If Thalia already knew then she would have an arsenal of jokes prepared to bombard Annabeth with, and if Annabeth had to tell her… Annabeth was almost wincing at the thought of how awkward that conversation would be. She considered pretending she didn't exist and just disappearing under the covers for the rest of her life, because either way, she would _never_ hear the end of it.

A nock at the door ruined any plans of becoming a recluse and as she grabbed her dressing gown and tied it around herself she hoped to god it wasn't Thalia. Thankfully it was only her maid coming to help her get ready for the day. Once she was dressed, she subconsciously skipped breakfast and instead stayed in her room trying to prepare herself for the day ahead. This involved pacing in front of the mirror and rehearsing how she would tell Thalia about Percy if she didn't already know.

After half an hour she gave up and let out a groan falling face down onto her bed, reminding herself a lot of the day she found out about the catastrophe that was her arranged marriage. Just as she was beginning to fall into the depths of boredom and was about go and find Thalia herself to get the inevitable encounter over with, there was another knock.

She opened it to find a straight-faced Thalia who wouldn't meet her eyes. "You've probably been expecting me to make fun of you but id like you to know that I am a mature lady and intend to support my friend and not tease you about your very unfortunate situation." Thalia said and then went on to completely contradict her statement by accidentally letting a smile slip onto her face while she made a sound that Annabeth supposed was her trying not to laugh. Annabeth gave her a sceptical look and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Thals, I totally believe you." She said but ushered her friend into her room anyway and closed the door behind her.

Thalia still wouldn't meet Annabeths eyes; maybe she thought it would stop her from laughing. "Annabeth I'm serious, you must be feeling as if you don't control your life any more and I'm here to support-" she broke off and made the same noise as before, the poorly contained smile breaking out again.

"Come one. Just get it out of your system and we can move on." Thalia looked up as if she was going to argue with her again but as soon as she met Annabeths eyes she couldn't contain her laughter.

"I'm sorry but my cousin! You're marrying my dork of a cousin, who may I remind you, once made you so angry that she resorted to calling him, and I quote, 'an extremely obnoxious doorknob'. And-" she broke out into laughter again, causing Annabeth just to look at her with a tolerant expression. "What if when you disagree on something when you're married you push him into the fountain again."

Thalia laughed for another good half hour before she finally sighed and wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes.

"I honestly don't see how you find so much joy in my suffering." Thalia just smiled at her and shook her head, "Are you sated now?" Annabeth asked sarcastically.

"I don't think ill ever be sated." Said Thalia, still smiling, "This is never gonna get old."

* * *

The rest of the day, and quite a few of the following ones, consisted of Annabeth spending time with Percy, getting to know her future husband. His horrible attempts at making her laugh, which, much to Annabeth's displeasure, always worked and had her spitting out loud guffaws in a rather un-dainty manner. She picked up his quirks, how he always wrung his hands together as if he couldn't keep them still, how he always touched her elbow ever so slightly, just a brush of his fingertips, when he was leading her somewhere.

He was exactly the kind of person she needed as a friend, she began to realise. I mean she'd always had Thalia, but Thalia was all fun and games, never getting past the point of occasionally looking Annabeth straight in the eyes and telling her that she meant a lot to her. And maybe that was Annabeths fault, maybe she was too stuck inside herself, feeling as if nobody would understand how she was feeling, so why should she try and communicate it too anyone. Maybe she did put barriers up but Thalia had always seen them and completely avoided the topics that lay beyond their walls.

Percy was different, he came crashing through without a second thought as to what the consequences might be and Annabeth loved it. Soaking up every moment she got to say everything she had wanted to say to someone for such a long time. And Percy understood everything, listened intently and said exactly the right things back, the things that she'd needed to hear for years, ever since the moment she gave up on her parents and retreated within herself.

And when he said these things, the perfect words that made her feel as if he was tying balloons to her worries and letting them float up into the air. She was starting to feel that thing again. The one that had made her run and hide on the night of the ball. It wasn't love exactly; it was more like, knowing she would fall in love. As if she could see the way that she was becoming more addicted to his enthralling green eyes and the way he could listen and make her feel as if what ever she was saying was the most important thing he'd ever heard.

That feeling was hitting her now, as she walked around the gardens with Percy. It was crashing into her like the waves of a beach, hitting her again and again, and leaving no time for her to catch her breath. It reminded her a lot of a beach actually. Promising to be relaxing and relieving, but instead making her hold her breath in anticipation of the next wave, an overwhelming feel of adoration bubbling up from the depths.

"Whoa! That was close." Percy said smiling, his hands gripping her shoulders as he steadied her. She must have tripped over from being completely lost inside the swirling vortex of her mind. Percy's smile faded as he took in her teeth worrying away at her lip and her distant but confused expression. He huffed and brushed her elbow with his fingertips again, causing her heart to flutter. It was certainly not doing wonders for the ocean of feelings inside of her that continued to build. He led her over to a wooden bench in a small gazebo and turned to her when she sat down.

"Out with it, what's wrong?" Percy asked with raised eyebrows, "You've been staring off into the distance for the whole day and you didn't even giggle when I made the crack about uncle Bill's unfortunate crocket incident." Annabeth smiled a bit remembering the incident herself. But the smile vanished quickly and she found herself unable to meet Percy's eyes.

"Do you feel like everything's happening too fast?" Annabeth said looking at her feet as they scuffed the ground. "I mean I know we don't have a say in what's happening to us, and that we need to just deal with it and get along. But a week ago I couldn't stand being around you for more than an hour, and now I feel like I'm _missing_ something if I'm away from you for an hour." Percy reached forward and squeezed her knee lightly.

"Sounds to me like you're finally realising how amazing a friend you've been missing out on this whole time."

Annabeth looked up and narrowed her eyes at him then punched his arm lightly, "I'm kidding!" Percy said defensively then his expression softened, "I know exactly what you mean. And I think maybe, we could have got along before but we weren't willing to try. And, ill admit the circumstances are pretty bad, but because we've been forced into a relationship it's stopping us from realising that this, whatever it is, was always there and… I'm sorta glad we got to discover it." Percy said, a smile spreading across his face. And it was so perfect that the waves were crashing in on Annabeth again, but this time, she embraced them. Let them soothe her, let them block out anything that wasn't Percy and how perfect he looked with that smile on his face, that infectious smile that was leeching its way onto Annabeths mouth.

And then before she could think about it, before she could analyse everything wrong with the fact that she felt so happy and comfortable around someone she'd only just met, she threw herself at him bringing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Percy didn't even hesitate for a second, tightening his arms around her waist and taking in a deep breath, as if he wanted to breath in everything about her and this moment, so that he could remember it forever. Annabeth gazed at the beautiful hues created by the setting afternoon sun peeking out over the blooming hedges of the garden and she relished in the feeling of being so close to Percy and feeling warm and happy. She thought she could understand why he'd want to remember it.

* * *

**Another chapter updated! And to answer the guest that reviewed the other day, yes im Australian, im from Canberra. And im very envious of you living in Sydney cause you get beaches and harbour bridges and all that cool stuff while we're stuck with politicians and and weird man made lakes. I am, however, not envious of your traffic or your HSC exams. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note,**

**sorry for the late update ive had major writers block!**

**hope you enjoy and keep the lovely reviews coming! now ive gotta run and go play soccer bye!**

* * *

**A Royal Pain in the Ass Chapter 4**

Annabeth was having an epiphany. And not your everyday suddenly realizing what that word you'd been trying to remember for three days was. She was having a full on shock of realization complete with light bulb and unexpected gasp.

Annabeth had a crush on Percy Jackson, and it had suddenly become too big of a thing for her to ignore. Despite herself she started smiling and brought her hand up to her mouth, pressing her fingers to her lips, as if to imprint the moment of realization on her hand. As soon as she realized what was happening she rolled her eyes at herself and scowled. She was doing exactly what her parents wanted her to do, falling in love with the man she was in an unwanted arranged marriage with.

Annabeth lay back down on her bead, letting her head become engulfed by the unreasonable amount of pillows she slept with. She covered her face with her hands, her smile still protruding despite her best attempts at banishing it. She rolled over onto her stomach and tried to think straight. It wasn't _so_ bad anyway, really it was bound to happen, and Percy was pretty much the human embodiment of every romance novel love interest. And he wasn't bad looking either. Ok so maybe that was the understatement of the year. But Annabeth had never been one of those girls who fawned over boys for their looks, in fact she and Thalia had made a habit of out doing each other with gagging charades whenever they overheard other girls gush about so and so's "chiselled jaw line" or whatnot.

She figured it was probably a statement about how attractive he was if even she couldn't get her mind off the way his raven black hair made his eyes shine like stars reflecting off the ocean. Or the way his smile made her feel like she was being wrapped in a soft blanket while she stood by a fire on a cold winters night. And his hands. Those hands that felt soft and hard at the same time, that brushed over her skin as if she was a fragile artefact that he was admiring with care. And she really needed to get up before she completely lost her mind.

* * *

Percy found Annabeth straight after breakfast, which wasn't unusual. In fact it was the only normal thing that had happened today seeing as Percy always met her after breakfast. But Annabeth felt as if there was something different, like he was rushing for some reason, and she thought that the way he was wringing his hand, like he always did, was his way of holding something back.

For the first time since they had started these walks, they were silent. Only the overbearing sound of Percy not saying something could be heard in as they ambled slowly towards Annabeth favourite spot in the garden. After a few minutes Percy grabbed her hand and she thought she saw him breath out a sigh of relief when he did. The pressure of his hand in hers was only slightly intoxicating as it revved up the churning waves that had been washing over her ever since her epiphany this morning. Her breath almost hitched when he ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Why here?" Percy said after a while, his voice soft but not hesitant,"Why is this your favourite place in the gardens?" he looked up into her eyes when he asked, and the captivating sea green almost made her forget every word in the English language.

"The structure." She said finally finding her voice, "I know its man made but the way the hedges look like steps around the outside just draws your eyes in. And the cream of the gazebo in the middle contrasts so much with the green around it that it makes it look out of place, but its not. It fits in perfectly with everything around it but at the same time make you question whether it should be there. It's the way the garden make you think that captivates me. Its not like flowers and fountains which everyone knows are beautiful, it makes you realize that it's beautiful because it's different. And everything just-" even though Percy was sure that Annabeth could go on for pages and even though he knew he would lap up every word as if it was giving him life, he'd rushed forward and pressed his lips onto hers. He was so overcome with that fact that everything she was saying was just so _Annabeth_ that he couldn't help himself. Not that he'd wanted to if he was being perfectly honest, he'd wanted to kiss her from the moment she'd called him an obnoxious doorknob.

Annabeths surprised look started to disappear after a few second of the warm pressure of his lips on hers, and she started to kiss him back. His mouth began to move over hers and it seemed to draw out all her worries. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck and her fingers pushed up into his hair. He took the hint and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands flattened out against her back and pushed her closer to him, he held her as if she was going to collapse if he let go, and if she was being honest she wasn't entirely sure she wouldn't.

The pressure of the kiss decreased and soon his lips were just barely touching hers. He leaned his forehead against hers, and took in a large breath through his nose. She opened her eyes, not entirely sure when she closed them in the first place, and looked up at him. His eyes met hers and she let out a breathy laugh.

"So, that happened." Percy said with an obnoxiously large smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah" said Annabeth. _Wow so articulate_, she thought.

"is it safe to assume this means you like me?" Percy asked somewhat tentatively.

"No I just passionately kiss people I have platonic feelings for." Annabeth replied sarcastically. Percy chuckled, the low sound making Annabeth's toes curl. He then closed his eyes again and nuzzled his nose into Annabeth's cheek. "Good." He said, "That means I can do this." And he bent down pressing his lips to hers again, but hey were both smiling like idiots so it was more like pressing their smiles together than actually kissing. Annabeth was starting to think that maybe arranged marriages weren't so bad.

* * *

**Updated and edited- woo im on a roll, 4 chapters updated in like 1 hour**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note,**

**here is the not so long awaited chapter! bit more action in this one but dont worry you'll get your fill of sappy romance and fluff in the next one. Only two or three chapters to go after this one :( but dont worry ive got heaps of other fic ideas lined up for when this ones done!**

**oh and if you would be so kind to follow me on tumblr at: **

**blog/thegirlwithkaleidoscopeeyes2712**

**** much appreaciated! i'm gonna try and turn that blog into a starting point for all my work.****

**thanks for following the story and keep the reviews coming!**

* * *

**A Royal Pain in the Ass Chapter 5**

Annabeth was slowly becoming intoxicated by the feeling of Percy's lips on hers. She didn't care that it was making her sappy and honestly she didn't even care if anyone found them right now even though she might be subject to one of her mother famous lectures if they were caught.

Annabeth had her hands tangled in Percy's hair and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. She felt Percy start to slow the kiss and pull away, she already missed the pressure on her lips but she supposed she could settle for resting her forehead against his.

Percy had his eyes closed and she was taking the time to drink in everything about him. His long curved eye lashes, the way his lips were parted and breathing warm air onto her cheek. "Will you marry me?" he said, out of nowhere, Annabeth's eyes were wide and she was suddenly finding it hard to breath. It was as if all the air had fled from her body as if to say 'im not dealing with this crap, you're on your own'. "It's gonna happen eventually." Percy said, his eyes open, "I figure now's a good a time as any."

"Yes." Annabeth blurted out, because this was Percy and she was starting to realize that she maybe sorta loved him. Maybe she'd always loved him. The boy with the quick wit and uncanny ability to say exactly what she needed to hear. "And not because I have to." She continued as his eyes began to light up, and the annoyingly infectious smile started to appear on his face. "I think… if the circumstances were different, if this wasn't arranged. I think I would've said yes anyway."

Percy rushed forward, filling the centimetre of space that had been between them, and kissed her again. Her hands tangled around his neck grabbing at any part of him she could reach. His arms encasing her torso and bringing her impossibly closer. Annabeth unwillingly pulled away after an unreasonable amount of time and took a deep breath in.

Annabeth could honestly say that this was the happiest she had ever felt, if the smile that she was trying to hide by biting her lip was any indication. Her eyes met Percy's and the look of adoration in them made it impossible for Annabeth not to let the smile shine on her face.

Percy pulled back from her completely and held out an arm to her. "Well then fiancé." Percy said with an air of pride in his voice. "I think we ought to get to dinner and tell everyone the news they've been expecting to hear for the past two weeks." Annabeth batted his arm down and bumped him with her shoulder lightly, smiling up at him. "Say fiancé again and that time I hit you over the head with a thousand page book in the library will feel like a poke in the arm compared to what you're in for."

Percy just shook his head as if to say 'what have I gotten myself into'. Then he reached out and entwined his fingers with hers, tugging her hand softly before they walked off towards the palace.

* * *

Annabeth knew something was off the second she woke up the next morning. A palace, which usually only contained three permanent residents and a few servants was never very loud. But right now it sounded as if every man and his horse was running about the castle. Annabeth grabbed her dressing gown off the chair by the vanity and walked over to the window as she tied it around herself. She pulled back the curtains and took in the scene before her.

Apparently every man and his horse _were_ running around the castle.

Outside stood the carriages of every lord and lady Annabeth could remember and there were an extra twenty guards milling around the gates, which were locked. The gates were never locked.

Annabeth rushed out of her door towards the breakfast room where she hoped her mother would be. What on earth was going on? The only reason that many court members would be in the one place was to hold a meeting, but Annabeth couldn't possibly think why one would be called.

Her mother didn't disappoint. Annabeth found her calmly sitting in the dining room sipping a cup of tea. "Was it too much trouble for you to get dressed this morning Annabeth?" her mother questioned with raised eyebrows, without even looking up from where she sat.

"Sorry mother, but I was a bit preoccupied with the sudden appearance of every courtier in Athens outside." Annabeth said, slightly exasperated. "What are they all doing here? The annual meetings not for another month."

"Delphi has declared war on us." Her mother said finally looking up at Annabeth, a steely look in her eyes. "We need to take evasive action and fast if we are to have a chance."

"What?" Annabeth exclaimed. She knew relations with Delphi had never been great but the partnership between the two palaces had been civil, and benefitted both cities greatly. "What brought this about? Are we in danger?"

"Your father is to blame." Athena said spitefully, "He got drunk at the ball last month and went off at Mr Dare over the less than fair trade agreement we had with them." Athena practically spat the words out, it was the most emotion she had ever seen her mother display. "And yes we are in danger which is why I am calling off your wedding and sending you to stay with the Graces in Thebes."

"Calling off the wedding?" Annabeth screamed, of course her mother would do this, of course she would ruin the one thing that had _ever _gone right for Annabeth.

"This is not up for debate Annabeth. Everything has already been arranged and the Jacksons are leaving this morning." Annabeth felt like throwing something across the room.

"No!" she screamed. "I will not let you take away the one thing that has _ever_ made me happy!" Tears of frustration and anger started to well up in Annabeth's eyes. "My childhood was a living hell and I'm not going to stand here and let you dictate the rest of my life. I'm marrying Percy and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Well actually there is." Athena said as she stepped forward and grabbed Annabeths arm, digging her fingernails into her biceps, causing Annabeth to cry out in pain. "Guards!" she called and two men ran in, "Take Annabeth to her room and don't let her leave until I come and collect her." The guards grabbed her arms, much more gently than her mother did, and pulled her towards her room.

Annabeth struggled furiously in their grips, but they were all built like especially large bears and she had no chance of escaping. Something cold and round was pressed into Annabeth's hand, but she didn't get a chance to see what it was.

"Annabeth listen carefully." The guard on her right said, bending down and whispering urgently into her ear. "We're guards from Olympia, Percy has a plan to break you out tonight." Hope swelled inside Annabeth. "We don't know where they are taking you but we're going to get you out. Just stay put and don't let them take you away from the castle." When they reached her room they pushed her inside for effect. "Don't trust anyone unless they are wearing a ring like this." The other guard said holding out his hand to show her a golden braided ring adorned with a sea green gem, a trident symbol embellishing the jewel. "Put yours on" he said as Annabeth looked down finding an almost identical ring in her palm. "Good luck." And they shut the door.

* * *

Annabeth sat on an uncomfortable wooden chair, the only piece of furniture in the cold stone room she was being held captive in. she was moved here what she judged to be about five hours ago, and she was slowly becoming aggravated. There was a war going on and the only thing she could do was count the uneven blocks in the sandstone walls that surrounded her.

She had no idea what time it was as the only light came from the seven torches that embellished the walls of the circular room she sat in, and the extra four that lined the short staircase that lead up to the door. The one that had been diminishing her hope over the hours. It was the only way in or out of this room and it was currently locked with five separate keys and guarded by three of Athens best men. How was Percy ever going to get in? She began to fiddle with the ring Percy's guards had given her, twirling it around her finger in an anxious gesture.

She was snapped out of her worry by the sound of the locks being turned and the door opening. She stood up and took a few steps back, uncertain of whether the person entering was on her side. A big man wearing full armour and a sword strapped to his waist appeared at the bottom of the staircase. Annabeth frantically eyed his fingers, searching for the ring that meant he was trustworthy. She didn't find it.

"Well then miss Annabeth, time to go." Said the burly looking man, malice lacing his words.

"Where are you taking me." Annabeth said, taking a step back. She needed to stall for time, if Percy didn't save her before she was moved she doubted she would ever see him again.

"Can't tell you that I'm afraid. Now come on before we have to force you." The guard said vehemently, picking at his fingernails and managing to make the gesture look threatening.

"No." Annabeth replied, standing her ground. "I'm not leaving until you tell me where I'm going." The guard narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Alright." He said sneering, "Force it is." And he leaped forward grabbing Annabeth and tossing her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. Annabeth started beating at his back, but soon realized she wasn't getting anywhere and bent her head forward, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. It had the desired effect, the guard crying out in pain and dropping Annabeth to the ground.

The other guards heard the fight and came running down the stairs, but Annabeth was ready this time, ducking under the arms that tried to grab her, and even managing to throw in a few punches to the gut. "Just give it to her. We're not catching her otherwise!" she heard the original guard yell as she made a run for the stairs. She felt on of the guards tackle her from behind, nocking all the air from her lungs and forcing her to topple onto the stairs. Then she was being held by two of the guards while the other one reached into his pocket, producing a bottle of blue liquid.

He forced open her mouth and poured the liquid in as Annabeth struggled violently against them. He then put his hand over her mouth and forced her to swallow. Annabeth instantly felt light headed and dizzy. She was so dazed that she didn't really comprehend what was happening until she saw Percy's out of focus face leaning over her and saying her name, but the sound didn't reach her ears. And then everything was black.

* * *

**This chapter is now updated and edited. also my tumblr is now **** (all the good urls were taken) so go follow me if you want.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note,**

**Heres the sixth chapter complete with enough fluff to make you throw up and its a day early!**

**Thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming! **

**oh and don't forget to follow me on tumblr at: ****blog/thegirlwithkaleidoscopeeyes2712**

**(its now **** )**

**and i'd love it if you wanna suggest things i could do better/things you'd like to see happen in the story.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters or ideas in Percy Jackson and the Olympians of Hero's of Olympus.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Royal Pain in the Ass Chapter 6**

Annabeth felt like she was in a swirling vortex of random faces and a few words that didn't go with the occasional image of scenery she got. And then of course there was the ever constant rocking and the feeling of frustration. None of the things she was sensing made any sense, which she found quite ironic, and it was giving her an urge to throw something across the room. But given that she wasn't even sure she was in a room and was unable to open her eyes, she thought that maybe that wasn't really in her small and dwindling list of options right now.

She was pretty sure she was in a room though. The voices, which only appeared to be able to repeat her name over and over again in worried tones, seemed to be bouncing off what she guessed were walls. Also the images of furrowed eyebrows, which sometimes made their way into her unconsciousness, had the cream painted background of a roof. The eyebrows had been her only source of comfort for the last few (what she guessed to be) days. One choice pair of black ones in particular. They always held the furrowed creases of someone who was worried, but unlike the others they seemed to have hints of another emotion as well.

It was probably weird that she could get that much out of just a few hairs in a curved formation, but if eyebrows were all that you could see you'd probably get pretty good at reading them to.

One thing was for sure to Annabeth though; Whatever those guards had given her, it wasn't your run of the mill knockout drug. Annabeth was still perfectly conscious, thinking at her usual breakneck speed. She just wasn't able to wake up or move at all.

It was starting to wear off though. She could tell by the way the agitated calls of her name and the urging for her to wake up were becoming clearer. And by the way she could tell that the black eyebrows belonged to Percy. She just hoped it would hurry up. There was a war brewing, and it was going to be a bad one. So bad she doubted even the Oracle at Delphi could predict the wrath that would incur.

* * *

Annabeth didn't realize why it felt so good to be awake until about five minutes after she woke up. A maid walked in and was so surprised to see Annabeth sitting up in bed that she dropped the bowel of water she had been intending to dab Annabeth's face with.

"Miss Annabeth!" she exclaimed, "You're awake." Annabeth was about to shoot back an 'obviously' but found her throat so dry that she couldn't talk. She was somewhat glad, as she was sure she would have regretted how hostile that word would have sounded. The maid noticed her surprised look and inability to speak and said, "I'll go fetch you some water." Annabeth shot her a thankful smile as she ran out the door. She hoped that by fetching water the maid had meant Percy as well, because she sure as hell wanted to know what was going on.

When the maid returned Annabeth greedily gulped down the water and muttered a weak thank you, surprised by how fragile her voice sounded. Soon after, the maid left again, and she heard the bangs of doors being thrown open and a rush of footsteps before Percy barged through the doors of her room and all but threw himself at her.

Annabeth felt like telling him to get off because he was making it almost impossible for her to breathe, but she felt safe in his arms and he was holding onto her as if his life depended on it, so she let him stay, and brought her hand up to stroke his hair.

"Thank god, Thank god. I thought you might never wake up." He started to mutter in a broken voice. She wasn't quite sure what to do with all the love he was throwing at her unconditionally, but she went with lightly kissing his forhead, a gentle reminder that she was ok.

When he finally let go, she thought she saw him wipe tears from his eyes. She lay back down on the pillows feeling faint all of a sudden. Percy knelt down beside the bed, resting his chin on the mattress next to her head, while he brought a hand up to cup her face. She looked at him sideways with her cheek resting on the pillow, and started to drink him in, smiling fondly when her eyes reached his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry." He said finally, voice cracking. "I'm so, so sorry. I should've gotten there sooner. I should've stopped it." And he scrunched up his face as if he was angry with himself.

"Perce, no. Its not your fault, you cant blame yourself." She moved her hand to grab the one that cupped her face, forcing him to look at her. "Who knows how long I would've been stuck with them if you hadn't come."

A flash of fatigue rushed through Annabeth and she squeezed her eyes shut. Percy jumped forward, leaning over her. "What is it, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" he rushed out, eyes scanning her face.

"I'm fine, im fine. Just… tired." She said, waving off his worries.

"Oh, ok ill let you sleep." He said, visibly relieved. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it before starting to get up. Annabeth gripped onto his hand, "Wait." she said and opened her eyes, "Stay."

He seemed to consider it for a second before he climbed over her to lie on the bed, wrapping an arm around her from behind. But she rolled over to face him, needing to grasp at as much of him as she could, and snuggled into his chest. Her arms brought up in front of her, clutching at his shirt. He kissed the top of her head and clutched her tighter against his chest. "I'll never leave you." She heard him whisper as she fell finally and peacefully asleep.

* * *

**Now updated peeps**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note,**

**Oh my god im such a horrible person! a week and a half without a chapter, im so sorry!**

**Anyway we've got your ususal unreasonable amount of fluff here with a side order and angstish content. you'll get your fill of plot development soon.**

**have fun keep reading and thanks for the good luck wishes and the urging to keep going! love you all keep the reviews coming and if you're lucky there'll be a possibility of three chapters next week!**

* * *

**A Royal Pain in the Ass Chapter 7**

The idea of staying in bed and doing absolutely nothing for days on end was always something Annabeth had fancied… that was until it became a reality for a whole week and a half. But Annabeth supposed that whenever she fantasized about her lazy reality, she hadn't imagined the war that was going on around her and the state of complete and utter uselessness she was drowning in. The only reprieve she got from her ever-growing boredom was her daily update from Percy. I mean she practically lived for every moment she got to spend with him anyway, but this was different.

He would tell her about all the treaties being drawn up between kingdoms, where the fighting was and everything she needed to know so that she could draw up battle plans in her head for the rest of the day.

They still hadn't figured out what the blue concoction the guards had given Annabeth was, but one thing was for sure, it was a great, big, pain in the ass. Being knocked out for a day or two was something Annabeth could deal with, in fact it was good to get a rest sometimes. But the recovery was literally torture and it wasn't exactly helping her image either. Annabeth was a strong women who didn't take anything from anybody and that was a characteristic that she like to make known as loudly and to as many people as possible. But right now it seemed that the impression she was giving off was one of a weak dependent little girl who couldn't so much as get out of bed without needing a hand.

The only person, besides Percy, who seemed to understand that about her was Percy's mother Sally who sat with her most afternoons. They got on like a house on fire and Sally and made her feel like she was an intelligent and resilient woman again. She did wish that Thalia was there though, a bit a familiarity was long overdue. Because, although she wouldn't admit it, Annabeth was afraid and she wasn't sleeping because of it.

Tonight was one of the worst nights she'd had yet. Sleep deprivation and confusion were leading her mind to the most terrifying conclusions, and not just your everyday tree branches hitting the window becoming nails scratching to get in, or that shadow on the floor being the silhouette of an axe murderer. Annabeth had convinced herself that if she slept, she would fall into a coma again but this time, she'd never wake up.

As she lay there staring at her ceiling and trying desperately not to give in to the irrational fears of her tired mind, her eyes started to droop. And before she knew it the dark had engulfed her again.

* * *

She was in that room again, that god-awful room with the sandstone walls and the door with five locks. But this time when the door scraped against the dusty floor it didn't reveal a guard, but a hooded figure in a robe that seemed to be made of smoke. Black smoke with wisping tendrils that seemed to scream of death and reach out towards Annabeth. Fear leached into her heart and suddenly breathing became gruelling task. She tried to stagger away from the monster with the hidden face but found that she was strapped into the chair, thick ropes tightly wound around her body. She tried to struggle free, whimpering and sobbing as she fought the knots.

However her efforts only worsened her situation, the chair tipping over, landing her flat on her back and restricting her movement. She could no longer see the smoky nightmare and she began to shake, as whimpering sobs forced themselves from her body.

It was almost upon her now; she could feel the icy brush of the black wisps on her legs, hear the whispered screams of death. Its face suddenly appeared above her and she physically recoiled at the sight of pasty white skin with three deep red gashes obscuring any features that might have once rendered the being human. Annabeth opened her mouth and screamed. A glass shattering, blood-curdling scream. And then the smoky darkness took her.

* * *

Annabeth sprang forward gasping and frantically wiping at her skin as if to brush away the smoky tentacles from her nightmare. When she had stopped whipping her head around hysterically and had calmed down enough to realize where she was and what was happening, she lent forward and put her head in her hands, closing her eyes and trying to concentrate on slowing her breaths. It was taking all her will power not to look up, as her mind was trying desperately to convince her that the monster had jumped out of her nightmare and was now haunting her reality as well.

She leant over and lit the candle on her bedside table, casting light across the room to help quell her fears. When another half hour had passed and she was still shaking she got the courage to slip her feet over the side of the bed and grabbed the candle, setting off toward the only place she thought she might find peace.

The wooden floors of Olympia's corridors were a beautiful dark brown in the daylight, but at night looked more like black, giving Annabeth the feeling of sinking into them. It wasn't exactly helping her current state of absolute terror and neither was the eerie creaking almost every floorboard made.

When she reached his door, the big blue one with the swirling brown trim, she hesitated, her hand hovering a few centimetres from the inviting wooden surface. She hadn't really thought this through, I mean they were engaged but what if he didn't want her there? Or what if it went further than she wanted it too?

The only reason she was going to his room was because she was scared shitless and needed any once of comfort she could get, but she hadn't really thought about what it looked like. A young woman creeping into her fiancés room in the dead of the night.

Before she had time to change her mind a tree branch blew in the wind and bashed against the window causing Annabeth to jump forward and knock on the door. She heard a sleep groan from inside and then seven loud thunks. When Percy pulled the door open Annabeth was surprised at the ease with which she said, "Why don't you go back and do that again, I don't think the whole castle heard you." To which Percy awarded a raised eyebrow and a smile that said, it's either too late or early, I'm too tired to tell, for you to be attempting sarcasm and expecting me to supply a comeback.

The reason Annabeth was surprised at how easily she made a joke was because Percy was currently not wearing a shirt, and but was sporting an impressive head of bed hair that Annabeth found so cute she almost gave in and ran her hands through it. Percy stepped back, motioning for Annabeth to follow him in. When they were both sitting cross-legged under the covers and facing each other, Percy occupying himself with Annabeths hand, sliding his fingers through hers and rubbing his thumb over her palm, Annabeth felt so at ease that she just let it out.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered looking down at the hand Percy was playing with. "I've been having them for a while and I haven't been sleeping, and I'm just so worried Percy, one thing has finally gone right in my life, I've finally got my fairy-tale ending, and. the war to end all wars chooses now to hit us with full force and threaten to take you away from me. And I cant Perce- I cant live without you, I just-"

And Percy rushed forward crashing his lips with hers and bringing his arms around her back because she said it. She put into words exactly what he wanted to say. Gods he loved this woman and he sure as hell wasn't gonna let her die.

Annabeth tangled her hands into Percys hair and deepened the kiss, it was shifting from a sloppy 'I love you and your being cute' kiss to a passionate 'holy shit why don't I kiss you more often' kiss. Percy slowly leaned into Annabeth, easing her back onto the bed and bracketing his arms around her head and he lay above her kissing her. Oh boy did he kiss her, her chin, a trail along her jawbone to her ear, her neck, anything her could get at. Annabeth let out a small moan when he sucked harshly on her pulse point.

That's when he slowed down, when he realized that, although he was pretty sure the beautiful goddess below him was his soul mate, they weren't married just yet. He placed a light kiss on her shoulder and then rested his forehead against the same spot. Annabeth placed a similar kiss on the top of his head and he rolled off her, pulling her back to his chest and encasing her with his arms.

"I love you wise girl." Percy whispered soothingly in her ear as he placed kisses in her hair. "Wise girl." Annabeth said back sleepily, "isn't that what you used to call me as an insult when we were kids?"

"Yeah, I was trying to be endearing. Did it work?" Percy said while nuzzling her ear with his nose.

"Maybe, seaweed brain, maybe." Annabeth murmured, cracking a smile, as she fell a sleep for a second time in the arms of the best decision her mother had ever made.

* * *

**Updated! im probably gonna change some of what happens in the chapters after this because i dont like how i portrayed the characters, so just a heads up if you're reading this story again and you're like 'what?! this didnt happen last time!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note,**

**What? another chapter so soon? bit hard to believe isnt it. anyway i apologise for the ****_extremely _****cheesy nature of this chapter and hope you enjoy it anyway! (only its not so cheesy now that ive updated it... but is still pretty cheesy)**

**thanks again for the lovely reviews and ****please**** suggest anything you would like to see as (and i know ive said this before but) this is either the last or second last chapter :'(**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters or ideas in Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero's of olympus, all credit to Rick Riordan.**

**oh and dont forget to follow me on Tumblr at;****(its now )**

* * *

**A Royal Pain in the Ass Chapter 8**

Waking up to the sight of the pale blue ceiling of Percy's room was not an unfamiliar sight to Annabeth, she'd been sleeping with Percy, in the most innocent sense of the phrase, for the past two weeks. What was unfamiliar, however was the lack of the prince's warmth in the entirely too soft bed, and the absence of her fiancés snoring, drool lined face. Annabeth sat up and pulled back the red velvet curtain of the four-poster bed and slipped her feet over the side, relishing the feel of the carpet between her toes as she grabbed her dressing gown off the chair in the corner.

Annabeth walked towards the breakfast room, unsure of why else Percy would be up before her unless he wanted food, and was rewarded with a pajama wearing almost husband sporting large bags under his eyes and picking anxiously at his eggs with a fork.

He looked up when he saw her at the door and then looked down again, not so subtly hinting that he was hiding something. Annabeth, deciding that she would hold off her curiosity for at least one meal and get some food into her, sat down next to Percy and began serving herself breakfast. She ate rather hurriedly, glancing over at Percy every few seconds to see him still progressing no further with his breakfast and deliberately not meeting her eyes.

She gave up halfway through her second piece of toast. "out with it." She said, forcefully putting down her cutlery and turning around in her chair to glare at him. "What can be so bad that it has you moping and ignoring both the loves of your life?" Percy let his fork slide out of his hand and sighed as he leant back in his chair and looked at her. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it and began to smile and screw his eyes up in confusion.

"Both the loves of my life?' he inquired, a smile spread onto Annabeth's face too. "Yeah, me and the food." Percy let out a small laugh and shook his head  
"I can't say I disagree." Then he met her eyes and his smile faded.

"I" he said then scrunched up his face and closed his eyes. "I'm going off to fight Annabeth." He opened his eyes at the end of the sentence and stared into hers. Annabeth leant forward and peeled his hand of the arm of the chair, taking it in hers.  
"I understand." She said staring at his fingers.  
"y-you understand?" he said disbelievingly, "your not mad or upset?" she just shook her head "at all?" he said again still in disbelief.

"I get it Percy. A king has to fight with his people, lead by example. You can't very well encourage everyone to go off and lay down their lives for their kingdom while you sit back in the comfort of your own palace, sipping tea." Percy stared at her with a slightly open mouth, opening and closing it, as if he had forgotten how to form words. "I hope you realise that when I say the leaders of this kingdom need to lead by example, I mean me as well. So you better teach me how to fight." Percy just smiled dopily at her and then leant forward to kiss her.

"Annabeth Chase I think you need to marry me right now." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "And yes ill teach you how to fight, but I was thinking, maybe you'd want to be a part of the battle strategy team. You know working out the attack plan so all of the thick skulled soldiers like my self don't go charging into battle without any clue what they're doing."

She thought about it for a second, battle strategy was more her kind of thing anyway and that way she could look out for Percy and make sure he didn't run straight into a trap and get himself killed because he was too busy being a seaweed brain.

"Deal." she said holding out her hand. He smiled and took it  
"Deal." He replied.

"Now when do I start." Annabeth said excitedly.

* * *

Sword fighting training was ruthless, but Annabeth knew it had been worth it. She had proved to Percy that she was ready to go to war and by the gods was she.

They spent 6 hours a day going through the exercises they used to train new soldiers in sword fighting and after 3 days Percy decided she was ready for a real fight. He had beaten her easily the first ten times, but she broke his winning spree during the eleventh when they had both brought their swords up in a block forcing their bodies close, the blades trapped against each other between them. She darted forwards and kissed him heavily on the mouth, and used his momentary shock to kick his legs out from under him and send him sprawling onto his back, where she trapped him with her sword point against his neck. He lay there spluttering up at her cocky smile before calling her a cheater and beating her with vigour for the rest of the day.

By the third day of fighting with Percy his wins were taking twenty minutes, and by the sixth day, she was winning about every third fight (fair and square may she add). I was then that Percy decided she was ready.

Her whole life Annabeth had dreamed of being apart of something bigger, making a mark, being able to say "that was me, I did that", and this was her chance. She was about to become one of the leading battle strategists in what was quite possibly the biggest war to ever face their world.

They were leaving tomorrow, going straight to the front line where Percy had told her all the action was happening. Every battle had lead to this point, whoever won this, won the war. And with Olympia on the side of Rome and all her allies, they had quite a big chance of winning it.

Annabeth was going through her suitcase, checking (for the third time because that's the kind of person she was) that all her belongings were in order, when Percy came knocking at the door

"I've got a surprise." He said as a greeting. And then he held out what looked like a blindfold. "Do you trust me?" Annabeth rolled her eyes but let him put on the blindfold anyway.  
"Where are we going." She said as he wrapped an arm around her waist to help guide her.  
"Its called a surprise for a reason wise girl." He chuckled into her neck.

After about three minutes of Annabeth surprisingly not tripping, Percy announced that they had arrived. When he took the blindfold off Annabeths eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the lighting before she took in the ballroom they were standing in.

"Seeing as we havnt had a chance to get married, what with this pesky war getting in the way." He said from where his chin was hooked over her shoulder, "I thought we should at least stick with Olympia traditions and have our first dance." _Before we go off to war and maybe never return_, were the words left hanging.

Annabeth turned around in Percy's grip on her waist, and slid one arm over his shoulder, reaching the other one out for him to take. He took it and his other hand slid into place on her waist. There was no music, but they let the beating of their hearts and the soft puffs of their breaths act as the metronome for their steps. Percy began swinging them around the room, and their soft steps echoed across the wooden floors as they floated through a dance like they were walking on clouds.

After a few minuted Percy rested his forehead against hers and thy came to a halt.  
"I'm so glad you're coming with me wise girl." He said, his eyes closed as he drank in the feeling of just being with Annabeth.  
"I'm so glad my mother decided Athens needed to improve its relationship with Olympia 17 years ago." Annabeth laughed back against his mouth, and he grinned back and it was like the sun had come out.

* * *

**updated hooray! one more to go! if your reading this now the last chapter will be updated with edits in like 20 minutes, to check back any time after quarter past 5 on the 20th of june (Aus time) (or after like 3:20 am washington time or 8:20 am uk time)... (or you know just get email alerts for this story and read it when its been updated :P)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note**

**Last chapter! sorry again for the wait but i wanted to make sure that the ending was as good as i could make it, and im really happy with it now (and its twice the length of all the other chapters!)**

**there is a possible chance of an epilogue if theres enough interest though.**

**this chapter does get a bit complex at some stages so sorry if parts of it are a little hard to follow or confusing, i just wanted to make sure you were seeing exactly what i'd pictured**

**thanks again for being such lovely people and giving me support for the story and ideas to help move it along. ill certainly be writing another story thanks to your lovely welcome into fanfiction**

**once again i'm a shameless self promoter so heres my tumblr: ****blog/thegirlwithkaleidoscopeeyes2712 ****(its now )**

**Have fun, keep reviewing and being awesome readers, and i hope you enjoy the last chapter as much as i did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ideas or characters in Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus that all belongs to the amazing nerd Rick Riordan.**

**(and for all you chumps out there who still haven't got your heads around the metric system like the rest of the world 100 metres is about 330 feet and 110 yards, putting both here cause i have no idea what measurement you use)**

* * *

**A Royal Pain in the Ass Chapter 9**

Annabeth never really understood the fixation most men had with going off to war to fight for their country. But when she saw Percy rallying up the troops, speaking with such ease, standing in front of tens of thousands of soldiers on the war ravaged landscape surrounding them and picking the right words for a situation that was so wrong, she understood. She saw how they all hung on his every word, their eyes transfixed and gleaming with the promise of victory. She supposed the glint in their eyes was what had driven her to stand where she was, among the soldiers, ready to fight for her newly found home Annabeth's heart swelled with the crowd, and she brought her hand up, pumping it into the air and belting out a battle cry as Percy brought his rally to a close.

Percy had tried to get her to stay in the strategists tent, but Annabeth had quickly doused his pleas with a withering glare and the reminder that Percy himself had approved her for battle after their lessons.

Olympia's army, identified by the red horsehair sprouting in a neat row from the top of their helmets, marched down the once green slope now littered with broken catapults and other machines. When the whole army was on the flat ground, a forest concealing them from the front and two hills concealing their sides. Percy and Annabeth were riding side by side up the front with their advisors.

Percy held a hand up signalling for the army to stop. This went against the plans Percy had laid out before the group set off, but Annabeth could see the reason for his hesitation. Scouts had been sent out earlier that day the spy on the enemy and allow the strategists to come up with the best plan of attack. The information that brought back was that the whole enemy army was camped at the far end of the clearing on the other side of the trees that were now concealing Olympia's army.

But not one man stood in the clearing beyond. Percy signaled a scout forward, a small boy wearing camouflage who proceeded to climb one of the trees on their side of the forest. When he reached the branches at the top he crouched down and began to scan the area beyond the tree line.

When the scout came back down and reported his findings to Percy and Annabeth.  
"They're gone, all of them. Nothing but the remains of their camp left and no clues as to where they've buggered off to." Percy bit the side of his lip and turned his head to look at the ground, a confused and worried expression etched on his face. The soldiers began murmuring agitatedly. Percy's looked to his advisers but they looked back with blank faced, they didn't have a clue what to do.

Another sound started piercing its way into Annabeths ears, it was muffled and sounded as if it was coming from far away, but it was definitely there, and it definitely wasn't coming from the men surrounding her. As it continued she started to recognize it as the sound of metal hitting stone, and then everything fell into place.

"Be quiet!" Annabeth whisper yelled, and even though she was about ninety percent sure that was not going to work, everyone took one look at her imposing glare and fell silent. Percy looked to Annabeth to explain her order.

"I think the reason there's a distinct lack of opposition to this battle is that one of your little scouts isn't quite as trust worthy as he appears." Annabeth paused to let the information sink in, "and I also think that the reason there's a faint clicking sound coming from the left is that your little scout clued the enemy in and that they are now surrounding us on the other side of these hills and attempting to climb up and attack us."

Percy stopped to listen and a worried look swept across his face at the realization.

"Well it's a good thing I've got my best strategist on hand then." Percy said running a hand through his hair, "What do you propose we do about it, fiance of mine?"

Annabeth smiled up at him, "Get the man you trust the most to have a look at our surroundings like the scout did. If this place is set out like I think it is then I might just be able to save our collective ass."

* * *

This plan, if Annabeth may say so herself, was pretty ingenious. She had almost jumped with joy when Jason, Percy's trusted man, had come back and confirmed her theory about the set out of the soon to be battle field.

A line of trees, about ten thick, surrounded the perimeter of a large grassy rectangle. The rectangle was about seventy meters wide and a hundred long, and they were standing on one of the short sides. Each side seemed to have a clearing behind the line of trees, much like the one they were standing in, and hills, like the ones on either side of them, were scattered across the clearings behind the trees, each hill about 15 meters high. A large, dirt wall, this one about twenty meters high and ten thick, obscured the whole far side of the rectangle except for a ten meter gap which lead out onto what Jason assumed to be a long stretch of marshlands.

Annabeth's plan was fairly simple, but depended greatly on the achievement of a certain group. Percy's army consisted of a thousand men, not the entirety of Olympia's army as the larger force was participating in a bigger but less important battle. About half of the thousand men were perched and concealed up high in the trees waiting for Annabeth's plan to unfold. The other half were on the ground arranged in ten groups of about 50 preparing to carry out the hardest part of Annabeth's plan, the part that, if it failed, would bring the whole scheme crashing down around them and almost certainly result in their defeat.

Annabeth, Percy and a few other soldiers were on the ground helping the groups to form rectangles and lock their shields together, creating massive blocks, completely covered by shields. The idea was that the groups would rush out, screaming battles cries to the tardy opposition, causing the enemy to show themselves and start shooting. This would reveal their whereabouts to Olympia's army who would then drop from the trees and attack while the other half of the army reached the other side and attacked from there.

Gods of Olympus she hoped this worked. It wasn't like they had another way out though, she supposed, it was this or run out into the clearing, swords blazing and hope for the best.

When Annabeth was happy that the rectangles were completely covered by shields she began to climb up the nearest tree, the other soldiers following her lead and crouching at the top of the ones surrounding her. Percy followed Annabeth up the same tree and crouched behind her, leaning forward to whisper in her ear

"God I hope this works." Annabeth muttered to herself.  
"It will." Percy replied, "You're gonna go down in history as the legendary Annabeth chase who saved Olympia with her kick ass battle strategy." Annabeth smiled at him and he grinned back before he turned and nodded at Jason who had given him the signal that the archers concealed in the front row of trees were ready.

Percy held up the red flag in his hand from where he and Annabeth crouched in the second row of trees behind the archers, signalling to the others in the same row of trees to do the same. When they were all looking at Annabeth, flags held high and flapping in the wind, she brought her hand up and swung it down in a large movement, once. Twice. Three times. And on the last swing all the red flags were dropped and the battle cry went up as the forces on the ground took their cue and ran into the clearing, shields locked.

* * *

Fire came from all sides almost immediately, and Annabeth felt herself lose hope as she realized just how out numbered they were. Arrows came flying out of the trees from right and left, but they just thunked into the Olympians shields, sticking out like some weird imitation of an echidna. As she had guessed, no soldiers came out from the cover of the trees, preferring to let the archers do all the work in what they thought was a one sided battle

Annabeth stood up slightly, still concealed by the trees, and looked out over the top, confirming that all of the rival fighters were behind the cover of the trees on the sides of the rectangle, but not at the far edge. She gave Percy a thumbs up and he smiled at her.

"You're brilliant you know?" he said, leaning forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. He then turned to Jason and gave him a thumbs up, telling him to prepare the archers.

"Archers light up!" Percy yelled, not needing to be quiet now that the sounds of battle rang out across the valley, drowning him out. Annabeth heard the whooshing sound of fifty arrowheads catching fire, and stood up again to watch her plan unfold.

She looked out at the shield-covered groups and saw that they were almost three quarters of the way there. The archers shots needed to be timed perfectly, the arrows let loose when the attacking groups reached the three quarter point so that the enemy was too distracted trying not to get burnt alive to realize that they were being attacked on the ground as well. As they neared that point, Annabeth brought her hand down, signaling Percy.

"Fire!" he commanded, and fifty flaming arrows shot out towards the tree lines on the sides. The trees burst into flames and the opposing soldiers began screaming and running up the sides of the hills behind them in search of refuge.

"Go!" Percy yelled and the soldiers dropped from the trees, running up the hills to meet the enemy as they tried to escape the flames. The soldiers who had now reached the other side of the rectangle were disbanding their shield fortresses and doing the same.

Annabeth moved to jump out of the tree but Percy grabbed her arm.

"Wait." He said and Annabeth gave him a confused look. Then he rushed forward pacing one hand on the side of her neck and kissing her rervently. She wasted no time kissing him back, moving closer to him, wanting to lock this moment away in her mind to give her hope in the coming fight.

They pulled apart and Percy grinned at her before he jumped out of the tree and she followed suit.

* * *

The sounds of clashing swords, horrific screams and battles orders were piercing Annabeths ears. She fought vigorously, Percy at her back, both of them moving together like a well-oiled machine. They had been fighting for hours now and there had been losses on both sides, but their surprise attack had worked, and where the Olympians were previously outnumbered, there was now only one opponent left for each soldier.

Annabeth had been so caught up in her own fight that she hadn't noticed Percy's taking him away for his place at her back. She ran her sword through the chest of her opponent and he fell finally, spluttering to the ground. Her eyes searched frantically for Percy. She saw him at the top of the hill, sword locked with a burly man as he clutched his left arm to his chest, blood pouring from a long gash underneath. Percy glowered at the man, a grimace behind his eyes as he began to lose ground.

Annabeth sprinted to his aid, but she wasn't going to be fast enough, she could see she wouldn't make it. Percy stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, his sword skittering way in the process. The burley man lifted his sword above his head, going for the kill. Percy brought his arms up and covered his face.

With nothing left that she could do, Annabeth threw her dagger, impaling the offender in the arm and causing him to cry out. He turned and began to move towards her with a murderous glint in his eyes. Percy, who had looked up by this point, swung his leg and caught the mans feet as he ran forward, causing him to topple over.

Annabeth rushed forwards and helped Percy up, sending his gash a worried glance.

"Its not as bad as it looks." He said waving a hand at her but wincing despite his words. She gave him a look that said 'really?' but it soon faded to horror as she looked behind him.

The burly man had picked himself up off the ground and was now running towards Percy, sword drawn and a deadly look in his eyes.

"Percy No!" She screeched and pushed him out of the way, diving in front of the sword at the last second and stabbing the man in the chest with her dagger.

Time seemed to slow down as the sword pushed into her gut, crushing all the air from her lungs. The mans eyes rolled up into his head and he fell backwards as Annabeth groggily looked down at the sword buried in her stomach. She grasped the handle and pulled it out stumbling as she did so.

"Annabeth, Annabeth no, no!" Percy's words reached her ears slightly muted, as if he was underwater, his panicked face swinging before her. He caught her as she began to sway backwards, and he lowered her to the ground placing her in his lap, his arms cradling her head and knees.

Percy's eyes welled up with tears, a helpless and scared shitless look on his face, as he frantically ran his eyes over her, trying and failing to find a way to help her. Her breath began to come in short puffs, and the edge of her vision went fuzzy as she looked up, only able to focus on his eyes. His beautiful sea green eyes.

"Annabeth," Percy spluttered out, gasping in a sob, "come on stay awake, stay with me." Her eyes started to droop but she forced them open as Jason ran up beside Percy, his face draining of colour when he saw Annabeth.

"A medic, Jason, get a medic." Percy told his best friend who promptly ran off. Annabeth's eyes started to close again,"Hey, hey! Annabeth come on. Think about something else you gotta stay awake."

"What should I think about?" She breathed out, gasping in a breath with the effort of the sentence. He smiled a small, watery smile down at her,

"Good things." He said, "Remember that time I set up that elaborate plan to make you fall in the pond, but you took so long to walk into it that I forgot, and fell in my self?"

Annabeth gasped out a laugh as Percy smiled, and then whimpered in pain as a sharp ache washed through her. She closed her eyes tightly and screwed her face up in pain as she felt a medic rush down beside her. She was starting to loose consciousness and everything was going patchy, only a few of the things happening around her were seeping through the haze.

"-Stretcher now!" the medic yelled. And then she was no longer cradled in Percy's arms, the rough material of the stretcher beneath her playing as a poor substitute for Percy's comforting warmth. She felt him grab her hand as she drifted off into the void.

The warm pressure of his hand the only thing tying her to the mortal world. And his voice, soft and reassuring, as it spoke to her in promises.

And she believed him, he was here, and everything was gonna be alright.

* * *

**Finished! every chapter has now been updated. There will be another chapter or two as an epilogy type thing for those of you wondering, so stay tuned.**


	10. Authors note

Hello everyone!

so i realise its been like 2 years since ive updated this story and, on a whim, i decided to check the reviews because i was felling a bit sorry for myself and a sure fire way to fix that is to read lots of comment where people compliment you. When i read the comments and saw all the lovely things you guys had written i started grinning like crazy and i got so happy that ive decided to give this story a revamp and possibly even a new chapter or two. I also started doing a creative writing class as my english course last term and its making me feel like banging my head against a wall for a few hours every class, because the teacher is an asshole who thinks he's gods gift to writing and everyone else in the class also thinks this about themselves and its pretty im hoping that by writing my own thing, completely without limits and in my own time, ill be able to enjoy writing again. My plan is to cut out the bits where i went cliche overboard or made the characters into whiny idiots. ill have to re read it because i cant remember what happened :P. This wont happen until im on holidays (in like 6 weeks) cause year 12 is hard and i need a good ATAR (my state in Aus's version of a university entrance mark) but it will happen so help me god!

so once again thankyou to everyone who has read my story (and especially to those of you who reviewed it)

-TheGirlWithKaleidoscopeEyes(or whatever the hell my username is i dont even know anymore)

ps. my tumblr names changed to lucian-fell-in-a-hole (10 points if you guess the reference(s?) theres kinda 2)


	11. Hooray its all updated!

**Hello lovely readers,**

**as promised the chapters have now been edited and im much happier with the plot and the characters.**

**i will definitely be writing another chapter or 2 so it might be good to give the story a read through again if you read it before the updates, and be sure to read the new chapter.**

**again thanks so much for reading my story, and all constructive criticism and general comments are very welcomed. also feel free to message me any questions on here or on my tumblr at **

**bye!**


End file.
